warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Admin Thought Spot!!
This is just a fun little page I (Destiny) created so we admins can put down our thoughts and have a laugh. This is just random, and isn't really supposed to make sense. You can put down stuff that only you really understand, or about stuff that's going on in your life. Or, just random stuff. You also don't need to date them...unless you want to... You may only edit your own section unless you are replying to a message someone put up on their section. In that case, please do this: :Username: Insert reply And to those who view this page just to see what goes on (STALKERS!! Just kidding ^_^), please don't expect us to add in every thought that goes on in every corner of our minds. And also, don't expect an update every day. This is just a fun wee thing. Notice: I have just started the page and, honestly, I don't know who all the admins are. 4pinkbear usually makes them. So, if you are an admin, please add in your section, and sorry for leaving you out in the frst place. And to those who I do know are admins, please, just feel free to add yourself in. Destiny's Den Is it just me, or is it cold in Scottish summer? :Phoenix: If it's cold in summer, then is it hot in winter? :Destiny: Actually, I think it's just because we're just coming out of winter... 4pinkbear's Section (Change this title to whatever you want) Elorisa's Section Luna's Thestral Forest Crazy weather changes where I live. One day it may be nearly 80 degrees, the next it may drop down to the 40's or below. :Destiny: Weird...O_O O_o The highest temperature in Scotland would normally be in like the low 30s or something. Lowest...-20 maybe? But then again, we're pretty near the North Pole. Oh no wonder Santa always comes to my house first! :3 (Just kidding!) But seriously, it is really cold here in winter. Once, when the fire alarm in my school went off by accident, I was stuck outside, with every other kid in the school, in my gym kit, at like 9 in the morning (give or take) with my arms turning blue. :Mist: Wow. I live where it's warm and cold. We just don't get snow D: :Phoenix: I get so much snow where I live. Phoenix's Roost Got Dragon Quest IX! Beat the first boss without dying once! :Destiny: I got it for christmas. I'm nearly finished story mode except for this stupid King Godwyn! *SPOILER* :Mist: What's Dragon Quest IX? :Phoenix: A DS game that's insanely fun. And I already know all the spoilers. Right now, I have to go to the Starflight express near the pass for the first time. Poor Corvus. And I'm officially hooked on Vocaloid. I love the Riddler who couldn't solve riddles, Mrs. Pumpkin's comical dream, and the Dark Woods circus. :Destiny: Did I start your Voca obsession or did you find it on your own? ps. I've made a userbox! Here it is: Fort Mist That's it. I'm officially addicted to ginger candies.